Harry Potter and the Mountain of Green Fire
by SamHobbit
Summary: This is my seventh book. Obviously based after JK's sixth. Hope you like it. Please Review. Sadly, Abandoned
1. Chapter 1

This is my seventh book. It starts off only a few weeks after the end of year 6. I hope you like it. If anything's wrong, misspelled, or untrue please let me know so that I can change it and keep the story as true as possible. The first few chapters will be shorter. Please Read and Review.

Chapter 1

The wedding news

A lot had happened in the first few weeks of summer. Most of the order had been killed; Mad-Eye Moody was now the resident dark arts professor until Hogwarts closing at Christmas or his death--which ever should come first. Ron and Hermione swore up and down that they wouldn't leave Harry, but he knew Mrs. Weasly would never let Ron put his head out there like that.

Harry got off his Firebolt and walked to the front door and walked to the front door of the Burrow. He was about to knock when the door opened. A shocked Ginny appeared in front of him. Harry opened his mouth to ask how she was, but before he'd even had time to get the words out of his mouth she'd already slammed the door in his face.

"Good to see you too, Ginny." Harry whispered embarrassed.

The door opened a second time, this time revealing Mrs. Weasly and her twins next to her.

"Oh it's you. Boys call when they get her. I need to apologize to Ginny." Mrs. Weasly said, anger rising in her voice. The door slammed in his face again.

He only stood at the porch for a few seconds before the door opened a third time. This time it was Fred and George.

"Hey Harry." The twins said in unison. They opened the door to let him in.

"Ron's in his room." Fred smiled. Harry walked in.

"I'd knock if I were you." George laughed. They laughed as the twins went to the kitchen.

Harry shook his head, smiling. He opened the near by closet and set his broom inside. Harry went up the stairs toward Ron's room. He passed Ginny's room and heard Mrs. Weasly talking to Ginny.

"Ginny…" Mrs. Weasly said in a voice that Harry thought only a mother would have.

'_Man. No Harry. Don't worry about it. A little rejection will keep her alive.' _Harry thought as he headed for Ron's room again.

He met up with the room and knocked on the closed door. No answer. Harry knew Ron wouldn't mind if he went in, so he did.

(The fandom dies)

"Harry!" Hermione cheered. She ran to him and hugged him tightly; it was like if she didn't then he'd disappeared.

"Hey Mate." Ron smiled. His ears turned a vivid purple.

"Am I interrupting something?" Harry laughed, pushing Hermione off of him.

"No." Ron answered quickly. It almost seemed too quick.

Harry crossed to a chair and sat down. "Who's your mum waiting on Ron?" Harry asked as the two of them sat across from him on Ron's bed.

"Oh, we're waiting for Tonks and Lupin to get here." Ron told him. He looked at Hermione through the corner of his eye. Harry laughed to himself. He'd laughed more in that one day then he had in the few weeks before.

"Your leaving right after the wedding aren't you, Harry?" Hermione asked, worried.

"I'm thinking about that. 'Sides something tells me Mrs. Weasly isn't too fond of me right now." Harry smiled.

"Ginny will get over it." Ron told him blatantly.

Hermione scoffed and gave Ron a look.

"What?" He asked her as the door bell rang.

"Mum, they're here!" Fred and George yelled in unison.

"Come on."

The trio ran down the stairs, following Ginny.

"Harry?" Lupin asked spotting Harry's dark contrasting hair in the mass of red immediately.

"Hey Lupin."

"It's good to see you and Ginny are back together." Tonks smiled, linking arms with Lupin.

"We're not "Together". Harry's still trying to be Heroic." Ginny said using air quotes.

"Ginny!" Her brothers snapped at her.

"Be a dear and take their things to the guest room." Mrs. Weasly ordered her daughter.

Ginny grumbled but did as she was told, pushing Harry to the side on her way up the stairs, dragging their trunks behind her.

"Since when have you two hand a guest room?" Harry asked Ron as they headed back up the stairs.

"Since Fred and George moved out." Ron explained.

"Man, it's so weird not worrying about school." Hermione changed the subject. She could tell Ron didn't like talking about his brothers.

"You aren't going back?" Harry asked shocked.

"Nope, they're closing it down at Christmas when the transfers go through." Hermione explained as they reached Ron's room.

"We were going to drop out any way. Mum says we have to get jobs before she'll admit we're engaged." Ron said taking Hermione's hand.

"Wait, your engaged? When were you dating?" Harry asked shocked.

"Remember when you and Ginny started dating?" Hermione asked. Harry nodded. She went on, "Well since then."


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. If by horrible chance I mess up some details or I have a date wrong or something, please let me know so that I may be able to change it. Thanks oh and thank you to all those who reviewed the first chapter. I also apologize for not posting; I've been busy with school and stuff. So with no further ado Harry Potter and the Mountain of Green Fire: Chapter two.

Chapter 2

Godric's Hollow

Fleur and Bill's wedding seemed to go by a lot faster than Harry thought it would.

Mrs. Weasly wasn't too thrilled, or even pleased, with Ron's leaving; no one was. Except Mr. Weasly. He seemed proud of Ron.

"Arthur! Don't encourage him!" Mrs. Weasly snapped.

"Molly! This family has sat by long enough while great Wizards have died fighting VOLDEMORT. Dumbledore and Sirius would have wanted him to do this." Mr. Weasly snapped back.

"Mum! I'm seventeen! I can do whatever I want! And I _want_ to kill Voldemort!" Ron had to yell to be heard over his bickering parents.

"Ronald…" Mrs. Weasly said soothingly.

"Mum…" Ron challenged her. He wouldn't back down; he was a Weasly through and through.

"Mrs. Weasly," Harry said crossing to her, "Ron's my best mate. I'd never let him die on me."

"We'd better leave if we want to get there before it gets too dark." Hermione suggested, putting an end to the argument, "Who knows how accurate apperaition is with only a map to go off of."

"I can't apperate." Harry reminded them.

"Of course you can. You could before Ron." Hermione reminded him.

"Yeah, I know, but I can't." He repeated.

"Mate, its destination, determination--" Ron tried to teach him.

"He means he's underage. Still got about a month left don't you, Harry?" Lupin asked.

"That's what I was trying to say." Harry mumbled.

"You're still underage?" Ron asked.

"You're still underage." Hermione understood. "We can do Side-along apperaition."

Harry's stomach turned at the thought.

"Let's go." Ron said.

Hermione grabbed Harry's hand and disapperated.

They appeared in a large room.

There was a fireplace, a couch and a bookcase. It reminded Harry of the Gryfindor common room.

"Hermione, I thought you said we can't apperate on Hogwarts grounds." Ron asked, noticing the similarities.

"Obviously we aren't on Hogwarts grounds, because you can't apperate or disapperate on Hogwarts grounds." Hermione snapped letting go of Harry's hand.

He moved toward the book shelf, reading the titles.

_Quidditch through the Ages_, _Quidditch Greats: Year 1900 to 1981_.

"Man wherever we are I love their library." Harry said.

Hermione and Ron moved to join him.

"I thought only Hogwarts had these books." Hermione noticed.

Harry left them and went to a nearby door.

He turned and saw Ron with his arms around Hermione, looking over her shoulder at the titles. Harry suddenly felt a sting of jealousy. It wasn't of Ron or Hermione, but of that they had a relationship that Harry knew he couldn't have for a while, if ever.

Harry went through the door and to an open room. He spotted a crib across the room.

"Harry?" Hermione and Ron asked following him in.

"This _is_ Godric's Hallow." Harry said going to the crib.


	3. Chapter 3

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. If by horrible chance I mess up some details or I have a date wrong or something, please let me know so that I may be able to change it. Thanks oh and thank you to all those who reviewed the first and second chapters. I also apologize for not posting; I've been busy with school and stuff. Here's chapter three.

Chapter 3

Memories

Harry went to the crib and found a small white toy owl.

"It looks like Hedwig." Hermione said, walking closer.

"Harry, what's that?" Ron pointed at a basin near Harry's foot; if he'd taken even one step to the side he would have knocked it over. Harry looked down and picked it up, nearly dropping it when he realized what it was.

"A pensive!" Hermione gasped. Harry set it back down carefully, making sure it didn't spill.

The three of them looked into it intrigued.

A light quickly over shadowed them.

_They looked around and found they were in the Gryfindor common room. By the fire was nine Gryfindors; the only other people in the room, everyone else it seemed was asleep. _

_"Let's move closer." Harry suggested. They did. Harry recognized that four of them were the Mauraders, two were Mr. and Mrs. Weasly, one was Lily Evans and the other two Harry didn't recognize. _

_His parents sat on the floor next to the fire, across from Sirius and one of the mysterious girls. Lupin and the other girl sat on the sofa. Peter sat by himself, while Molly and Arthur sat across from Lupin and the other girl. _

_"What are you and Lily going to do after we get out?" Peter asked James._

_James looked at Lily and smiled, "We were planning on living in my parents' old summer home in Godric's Hollow." _

_"Love birds." The girl next to Sirius mumbled, joking. _

_"Jane Potter, don't tell me you don't want your best friend as your sister-in-law?" Lily joked back. _

_"I always knew you two would end up together, I was telling Sirius the other day that--" The last girl started. She looked like she was only in her second year._

_"Tonks, shut up. Go to bed." Sirius ordered her. She grudgingly listened. _

_Once she was out of sight, Lupin turned to Sirius. _

_"Lighten up Sirius. She's your cousin--" _

_"She's a second year who--"_

_Lupin cut him off, "Idolizes you. One day you'll finally grow up." _

There was a flash and it seemed the memory changed.

"_James, are you sure?" Lily asked holding a baby, he was about a year old. _

_"Lily, you heard Petunia. She won't take them both. We have to split them up. Besides, we see Jane everyday, it won't be that were not involved with her life." James said holding a little girl's hand. Harry thought he recognized the girl, but he knew that would be impossible; she was only about two. _

_Harry looked in the corner of his eye and saw that Hermione and Ron weren't there. _

_"Say goodbye to your sister Harry." He heard his mother say as he was pulled out of the memory. _

"My sister?" Harry asked, not realizing he was being held by his shirt collar.

"What?" Hermione and Ron asked in unison.

"Oh, no." A voice said shocked. Harry fell forward when the voice let go of him.

Harry turned to face his friends when he recognized the voice's owner,

"Sirius?"


	4. Chapter 4

I do not own Harry Potter or any original characters. If, by horrible chance, I mess up some details or I have a date wrong or something, please let me know so that I may be able to change it. And I apologize for the time I've been busy.

Chapter 4

Secrets

"Sirius?" Hermione and Ron asked shocked, they seemed to have just noticed him.

"You three should be here." Mad-eye Moody snapped.

"Why'd you pull us out?" Hermione asked.

"What are you doing alive?" Harry asked more intent on Sirius and not Moody.

"The memories of the dead should be left alone." Moody seemed to be warning them.

"Harry, I would have told you. I've only been back for a few days." Sirius tried to explain.

"Back from where?" Ron asked.

"Azkaban." Moody answered for Sirius.

"Sirius, I wasn't supposed to know about that girl, was I?" Harry asked his god-father.

"Harry…_man, Dumbledor is going to kill me_." Sirius started, looking away.

"Sirius, Dumbledor's--" Ron stared; he threw a glance at Harry and went on. "Dumbledor's dead."

"No, he can't be. Moony would have told me." Sirius shocked in disbelief.

"He is. Lupin's been with these werewolves for awhile, he couldn't have told you." Harry consoled him.

"How long?" Sirius snapped at Mad-eye.

"Almost a month." He confessed.

"Sirius, why would Dumbledor kill you?" Harry asked confused, changing the subject.

"He wouldn't. I made an unbreakable vow with James." Sirius said, going to a small trunk. He opened it and took out a photo album.

He handed it to Harry. "Hermione, you should see these too."

Harry opened it and flipped to a marked page. Hermione gasped when she saw the pictures.

"Why did the Potters have these?" Hermione asked Sirius, hoping her theory was wrong.

"The Grangers told you, that you were adopted, didn't they?" Sirius asked her.

"Yeah, but Sirius what does--" Hermione stopped and looked at Harry, and back at Sirius. "I'm not Muggle-born, am I?"

"Harry, I want you to meet your sister." Sirius introduced quietly.

"Help!" A voice boomed from the fireplace.

They turned to see a head that looked like a terrified Fred or George.

"We need your help. Death eaters are here. Mum and Dad are trying to hold 'em off. Hurry!" He yelled, quickly. His head vanished.

"Let's go." Ron ordered. Hermione and Harry looked at Sirius. "You coming?" Harry asked him.

"You three go. I'll tell the rest of the Order." Sirius told him.

Harry was about to argue when Hermione grabbed his hand and apperated before he had a chance. They appeared in the burrow as a jet of green light filled the hall.


	5. Chapter 5

Same as before.

Chapter 5

There he goes

"Molly! Tonks! Arthur! Get the kids out of here. I'll meet you at the head Quarters! _avada Kadava!"_ Lupin yelled, urgently.

Another green light filled the hall.

That was all Harry had to see. He took out his wand and looked around the corner--not fully wanting to see who was dead. Lupin turned his wand on Harry. Their eyes met. Harry glanced down and saw a man on the floor, dead.

"Lupin, who's--"Harry asked coming out from behind the wall. The three others followed.

"Grayback." Lupin said, sadly. "I had to Harry. He would have killed Tonks."

"Lupin, who was hit with the first curse?" Hermione asked.

"I'll tell you at Grimrald Place. We have to leave before more death eaters show up." Lupin ordered.

"Remus, what about…_that_." Ron asked pointing at Graybacks's body.

"Some of the order's on their way. They'll take care of it." Sirius explained.

"Sirius?" Lupin asked.

"I'll explain at home." He told him.

Hermione took Harry's hand and disapperated.

They appeared in the living room at Grimrald Place.

"Oh Molly." Hermione ran to her soon-to-be Mother-in-law's side.

"Mum? What's wrong?" Ron asked. He and Ginny ran to their mother's side.

"Percy was killed." Lupin whispered to Harry quietly.

"Who killed him?" Harry whispered back, les quiet than Lupin had been.

"Lucius. I can't believe Percy's gone." Arthur mourned, pulling Molly close to him, comfortingly.

"Remus!" Tonks yelled. She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him.

Harry looked toward the twins that were being healed by Madam Pomfrey.

The door opened and Harry turned to see who was there. It was Angelina; she looked like she had at Hogwarts after a Quiddich match.

She ran to Fred and wrapped her arms around him, crying into his chest.

"Ange, it's ok." Fred soothed her.

"McGonagall told me there's a dark mark over the Burrow." She explained, calming down.

"George?" A girl called. He looked up and had her arms around him.

"Riena? What are you doing here?" He asked.

"My dad told me your house had been bombed. I was so scared something had happened to you!" She explained.

Riena, must have been, the girl George met in the village. She had a night black short hair cut that curled up at her ears.

"Wait, Riena, what do you mean your dad told you?" George asked, pushing her away so he could see her face.

"My dad's friends with this guy, Mr. Fudge." Riena asked. "He telephoned us--"

"Wait, Cornelius Fudge?" Fred asked.

"I think that's his first name. He told us that your house had been attacked by Voldè, is that his name?"

"Voldemort." Harry corrected her.

"Harry!" The twins called in unison.

"Harry!" Ginny yelled, rushing from her mother's side to hug him.

"Don't tell me you thought something happened?" Harry smiled. A first; given the circumstances.

"I thought I wouldn't see your obnoxious face again." Ginny tightened her hold.

"Well, that's a start."


	6. Chapter 6

Same as before. Oh and the dialog may be different closer to the end, I had CE Hobbit help me with it so I want to give major props.

Chapter 6

Horcrux 3

Mrs. Weasly was taking Percy's death some what well--considering.

Ginny seemed less hostile against Harry in the resent weeks--she seemed to be acting the same as she had in Harry's second year.

"Hey Harry, could you take this trash out for me?" Lupin asked. He handed him the bag before he could talk back he was usurer outside.

"Sure Lupin. No problem. I love lugging around two pounds of reek." Harry grumbled; dropping the bag into the metal can.

"What the--" Harry asked, picking up a locket off the ground, he stared at it blankly before running back inside, realizing what he'd found.

"Sirius, how often do you guys get rid of your trash?" Harry said holding up the locket so they could see it.

"I didn't find a ring, a locket, a cup, or anything that might be from Gryfindor or Ravenclaw. But I did find this." Ron beamed proudly, holding out a dead snake.

He's hair was sporadically covered in creasy bananas peals, a piece of aluminum, and a rotten strawberry. Harry only noticed it thanks to the fruits green stem.

"Um…wrong snake Ron. Besides I found the locket right outside." Harry explained.

Lupin suddenly stood up, holding his nose, "I'll let Sirius know what we've found." He almost ran out of the room.

"What was that about?" Ron wondered to them.

"Does anyone else smell rotting strawberries?" Bill asked wondering in.

"Ronald, vat has happened to you?" Fleur asked following her husband.

"I went…" He turned to Hermione, "dumpster diving?"

"It doesn't matter. Ron go shower, your making me sick." Bill ordered.

"Ah! Man! W hat reeks?" Charlie asked walking in.

"It ziz Ronald." Fleur explained, causing the brothers to laugh.

"Alright, I get it! I stink!" Ron snapped. He turned to Harry. "Is that the R.A.B. locket?"

"No, it's the locket that Regulus brought back awhile ago. I could have sworn we threw that out, guess it must not have made it to the bin. So, who's R.A.B?" Sirius asked walking in.

"That's what we want to know." Ron grumbled, heading up the stairs.

"What was that about?" Sirius asked.

"Don't ask." Hermione declared. "So how do we destroy a Horcrux?"

"It's a Horcrux? Harry, set it on the floor, I don't want to hit you." Harry did as Sirius asked. "_Avada Kadava_!" It hit the locket and ricocheted; bouncing off the walls and around the room, until it finally died out.

"Sirius, don't ever do that again." Hermione snapped.

"Well, we need a new plan." Sirius suggested.

Harry looked down at the locket.

"Could he step on it?" Ginny asked walking in.

"Might as well try." Harry blurted, stopping his foot down.

The locket stayed in tact.

"Stab it with a basilisk's fang!" Hermione joked.

"Do you have one, Herm?" Harry asked sarcastically. Hermione carefully withdrew one from her bag.

"You just carry those around in your bag?" She nodded seriously.

Harry shrugged. He took the fang and stabbed it into the locket.

No dice.

"Anyone have any other ideas?"

:"You could expose it to Ron's stink-iness." Laughed Bill.

Harry put on a thoughtful look. "Don't even think about it Harry." Hermione snapped.

"Why don't you just use 'Bombardum'?" Lupin said logically, re-entering the conversation.

"What?" They asked in unison.

"The explosion spell." Hermione sighed. "The one I used to free Sirius in our third year!"

"Oh, I knew that." Harry grumbled. He kicked the locket to her. "You do it then genius."

"_Bombardum_!" Hermione yelled, pointing her wand at it. The locket shattered unto a million pieces.

All of them, excluding Harry, cheered or shouted praises. Harry grumbled.

"Way to go Hermione!" Encouraged Sirius.

"What'd my girl do?" Ron asked coming back down the stairs.

"Don't call her that!" Harry and Ginny intoned.

"She destroyed the locket." Sirius beamed, ignoring Harry and Ginny.

"_She destroyed the locket_." Harry mimicked, childishly.

"What's wrong with you Harry?" Ron asked, walking to Hermione's side.

"Nothing. So, do we know where the cup is or even what the thing of Gryfindor or Ravenclaw is?" Harry asked them.

"I've searched Graybacks's place, then there's only one place that the cup could be. Azkaban." Lupin somberly said.


	7. Chapter 7

Same as before. Sorry it took so long.

Chapter 7

Azkaban

"How do we get there?" Harry asked eager for this to be ended.

"Harry, you are not going to Azkaban! I've been there; it's not some place you _want_ to get into." Sirius ordered sternly. They're eyes locked glares.

Harry wasn't about to give up. "Someone better me how to get in or I'll just find my own way."

"The Ministry has a fireplace that's connected with Azkaban, it's how they get there." Lupin explained.

"You got any floo powder?" Harry asked.

"Harry, you aren't going." Sirius ordered.

Lupin opened a bag for them. "Seriously, Sirius, you think I'll listen?" Harry said taking a handful out of the bag. Hermione and Ron followed suit.

Harry stepped into the fireplace and through it down, "Ministry of Magic Offices!"

The fireplace consumed him and sent him to the Ministry of Magic Offices.

"Now where's that other fireplace?" Harry asked himself.

"There are _thousands_ of fireplaces!" Hermione noted, stepping next to him.

"Sorry, let me be more specific. The one to Azkaban." Harry snapped.

"I know where it is." Ron said, stepping next to Hermione. "Fred and George shoved me into it one time when I was little." Ron took the lead.

"They are mean to you. What'd they do to Ginny? She never mentions anything." Hermione asked.

"Nothing, she's meaner to us." Ron said rubbing the back of his head. He turned to Harry. "She's not the sweet girl you think she is." Harry silently laughed at the thought of Ginny beating anyone up.

"Glad to see you didn't use the veil." Sirius said, coming up behind them, out of breath. He must have run to find them.

"Why?" Hermione asked.

"It'll take you straight to the dementors. After you've wandered around for forever, though." He explained to her.

"There it is." Ron pointed to a large black fireplace. The trio ran toward it.

Harry was the first to grab for the powder. He stepped into the fireplace, threw the powder down and yelled, "Azkaban!"

The flames consumed him. He was thrown out of it and slid across the concrete floor. Hermione followed him. Ron and Sirius were left standing.

"_Potter?_" A voice hissed. Harry jumped up and searched for the voice.

"_Over here._" It whispered again.

Hermione was now on her feet, "Draco Malfoy?" She asked. He stepped out of his shadowy hiding place.

"Yeah." He smirked pointing his wand at Hermione and Harry.

"I'll hit you first Malfoy." Harry snapped, pulling his own wand on Draco.

He looked at them slightly confused. "I thought you came here for the cup."

"_Accio_ cup!" Hermione yelled pointing her own wand the way Draco had his.


	8. Chapter 8

Same as before. Sorry it took so long. The next chapter will be so much longer, sorry.

Chapter 8

Is he gone?

"That wasn't what I would have used." Draco whispered

"What?" Ron asked shocked.

"It's guarded." Draco explained.

"By Dementors." Sirius filled in. The door that Hermione and Draco were pointing at busted down. A cup shot at Hermione, closely followed by at least ten Dementors.

"_Expecto patronum_!" Harry heard someone yell before he heard a woman scream.

"Harry?" He heard Hermione whisper.

"I'll get him up." Draco explained. "Pst! Potter, wanna snog?" Harry's eyes shot open.

"What?" He yelled, shooting up, jerking the sheets over his head.

"Told you. See ya." Draco laughed. Harry heard the door open and then close.

"Is he gone?" Harry mumbled.

"Yeah." Hermione laughed.

Harry whipped the sheets off of his head. "So where are we?"

"Grimrald Place." She explained, stifling her laughter.

"What? How'd we get here? How'd Malfoy get here?" Harry asked, getting out of the bed.


	9. Chapter 9

Same as before. Here it is.

**WARRING: This chapter has a mention of Alcohol rating will be now T for that reason.**

Thank you.

Chapter 9

D&G

"He came back with us. Harry, he's not a bad guy. He saved your life." Hermione explained.

"What time is it?" Harry asked; He didn't want to think about being in Draco's debt.

"About noon." Hermione explained. Harry 'listened' to her as he looked around the room. "We destroyed the cup." She put in hopeful.

"Great." Harry congratulated, slightly resentful.

He went to the door and opened it. He instantly smelled the lunch.

"Harry!" Ron called.

"Hey." Harry returned. He headed toward the stairs, where Ron was.

"Harry, I wouldn't go down there if I were you." Ron warned him as he walked past. Harry shrugged it off, slightly laughing.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw Draco and Ginny.

"What do you think you're doing with my sister?" Fred snapped walking down the corridor.

The two broke away, looking shocked--Draco--and embarrassed--Ginny.

"Ginny, go help Mum!" George snapped following his brother.

Ginny obeyed and left them.

"What are you doing, Malfoy?" Harry snapped.

"What are you snapping for?" Draco asked him. He smirked. "Still want the girl you dumped. Is that it, Potter? Ginny told me all about you dumped her last year. You really thought dumping her would make _him_ stay away from her?"

"Keep your overage mouth off our sister!" Fred snapped.

"Or you'll wish we'd left you with Voldemort!" George snapped.

The twins pushed past Draco and went up the stairs. Draco turned and left the way Ginny had.

"They've been pretty protective of Ginny since Percy died." Ron explained walking with Hermione to Harry.

"Let's go eat." Harry suggested, pushing his anger back.

"Yeah, I'm starved." Hermione smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

They went into the kitchen and found Sirius talking with Lupin, both at the table eating.

"How are you feeling dear?" Molly smiled at Harry.

"Great, actually. How long have I been out?" He asked them.

"About a day." Lupin explained.

The front door opened and closed. The trio turned to see who it was.

A girl slightly poked her head in.

"Jane?" Sirius jumped up.

"Sirius?" The girl asked. She ran a hand through her wavy hair.

Sirius went over to her. "Thought you weren't coming." He told her smiling.

She shrugged smiling.

"Molly owled me about the Order. Figured it was about time to get as much of the old team together as we can." She explained.

"_Who's that_?" Harry whispered to Ron.

"Oh yeah. Harry? Hermione? This is your aunt." Sirius smiled. He wrapped an arm around her waist. "Jane this is Harry. And you remember Hermione." He introduced them.

"Wait, my…our aunt? Dumbledore made it seem like I only had the Durslys." Harry asked.

"To your dad I was. Dumbledore sent me with Snape to the Death Eaters. James didn't want me to go. But, you never listen to Hermione do you?"

"What's that have to do with anything?" Hermione asked.

"James was a few a few minutes older than Jane." Sirius explained. "Don't you remember the pensive? It must have showed her. She was basically an unofficial Marauder.

"Thanks for that intro Sirius. I'm gonna go see who's all here." Jane broke away from Sirius and headed for the stairs. She stopped and turned toward the trio. To Harry and Hermione, "You two look so much like your parents." And to Ron, "You look just like your Mum." She headed up the stairs.

"Well she's chipper." Harry mumbled.

"She hasn't changed." Lupin smiled.

"Harry, dear, what was that commotion about earlier?" Molly asked.

"We met Ginny's new snogging partner." Ron answered for him.

"What'd you mean? Is Neville here?" Molly asked.

"What? No, Malfoy." Harry filled her in.

"What?" Sirius and Lupin asked in unison.

"Draco Malfoy and little Geneva Weasly? Together?" Molly asked beaming.

"Can you believe it?" Harry complained.

"No, I can't. I have to talk to her." Molly left to go discus her daughters snogging with her.

"Finally someone will." Harry complained.

"Harry, I don't think she's going to _yell_ at her." Hermione explained.

"Sorry mate." Ron shrugged. He took Hermione's hand and pulled her out of the room.

"I've really got to get myself a girl." Harry grumbled. Then jokingly, "Or some Vodka."


End file.
